Time-Traveling Jedi
by merbirdgirl
Summary: What happens if you put Luke's family with the Doctor? These stories are what happens when Luke, Han, Leia, and their kids run into the Doctor. Sadly, I do not own any characters from Star Wars or Doctor Who. :) Please put your ideas of what they should do in your reviews!


**Hey, guys, I'm back with a new crossover! Please review and tell me if I have any inaccuracies to the original Doctor Who or Star Wars. I sometimes forget it.**

**Each "chapter" is an individual story about these good guys!**

**Please review this and read some of my other stories!**

* * *

"See anything on the scanners yet?" Leia Organa Solo asked from the passenger's side of the _Millenium Falcon_'s cockpit. It was three years after the invasion of the Yuusan Vong, and the galaxy was now stable enough for basic peacekeeping and law enforcement. She and her brother, Luke Skywalker, were going on a mission for the New Republic with their children and spouses. They were going to try to see if there were other planets outside the galaxy that were inhabitable to other species. Just in case of another invasion, you know.

"Not yet," Luke said. He watched the scanners and reached out with the Force to search for life-forms and planets, or at least a star. After a few minutes, however, he suddenly felt a disturbance in the Force, and turned the old ship towards it. He quickly checked the scanners for any signs of life, and found that a blue box was hovering around a supernova. He felt around the box and found someone inside; just one person, however, and by the signature coming off of it, it didn't even seem human at all.

"Leia," Luke said with a hint of worry in his voice, "I found something, but it's right outside of a supernova. Should we go in and get it? There's someone inside."

"Of course we go in and get it!" Leia replied as if the answer was obvious. "I'll get Han and the kids." With that, she left Luke all alone in the cockpit.

* * *

Inside the blue box, a man wearing a long, brown trench coat, a blue suit, and glasses loses contact with the person who had mattered most in the universe to him in all of time and space. He lets a tear out, knowing that he will never see her again and wondering aloud, "What'll I do now? Explore more of the universe? Save a species? Or just mess around?"

His contemplation is cut short by the sound of another ship approaching the special box. He looks to his scanners and sees an old, run-down ship coming straight his way. His comm unit beeps, signaling that the ship was trying to make contact with him.

He presses a few buttons and a face appears on the screen he swings over towards himself. On it is a picture of a young man with shoulder-length blonde hair, black robes, and a strange look of having seen many horrors too early in life yet pushing through as if his life (and someone else's) depended on it. The message was partially static, but he got everything the young man was saying.

"Hello? Are you getting this? This is Jedi Master Luke Skywalker of the _Millenium Falcon_. Do you require any help? We picked you up on our scanners and decided to investigate. Hello?" The voice sounded urgent, like a disaster was about to happen.

The man in the coat replied, "Hello, Luke! Nice to meet you! I'm fine here, but would you terribly mind if I board your ship?"

The man on the screen said, "See if you can, but don't put a scratch on the ship. Han would kill me if I scratched his ship."

The coated man said, "Do you have a cargo hold? I can just land my ship there."

"How? If there's an opening to the cargo hold, only Han knows about it," Luke said uncertainly.

Just then, another man, looking rugged and street smart, came on the screen, saying, "What's that you're saying about me?"

The man with the glasses said, "I'm wondering if you have a cargo hold for my ship to land in."

The man who just came onscreen said, "I'll let you in, as long as you don't scratch my ship. I'm Han, the owner of this ship, if you want to know."

The man in the suit just said, "Thank you, sir. If you'll just open it up, then I'll come right in."

Han said, "It's opening right now. Luke, go to the cargo hold and greet our new visitor. When it's safe to breathe in there, of course."

Luke then left the screen, and Han guided the mysterious man into the ship. When the box landed, Han cut the comm.

* * *

Luke faced the box, wondering how it could possibly be an entire ship. _Even an X-wing is bigger than this,_ he mused. Just then, the man came out, revealing his outfit and a head of dark, spiky hair. The glasses were gone, now, but the man extended a hand in greeting to Luke, saying, "You must be Luke Skywalker. I'm the Doctor, and this is the TARDIS."

Luke sneaked a peek inside the box (the TARDIS, he reminded himself) and was shocked to find a gigantic console room far bigger than the outside of the blue box. The Doctor said in response, "Bigger on the inside, I know. Time Lord technology, if you want to know."

Just then, three teenagers entered the cargo bay. One was a girl with short, brown hair, the other two boys with curly hair, one brown, one blonde. the brown-haired boy then asked, "Who is that, Master Luke?"

The Doctor introduced himself again to the kids, and showed them the inside of the TARDIS control room. The girl said (after gawking for a few seconds), "Sorry for being so rude. I'm Jaina Solo, and the brown-haired boy is my twin brother, Jacen, and the blonde boy is my cousin, Ben Skywalker."

"Nice to meet you all! You have no idea what it means that I meet you all!" The Doctor said jubilantly. He had a smile on his face, but it soon fell, and Jaina could sense sadness in this new man that they just met.

"Is everything alright?" she asked kindly. The Doctor didn't answer, just stood there, remembering the companion that he would never see again. Jaina tried again, saying, "Did you lose someone recently?" The Doctor nodded, and Jaina continued, "I lost someone I love three years ago. I was so filled with distress that I almost fell into the Dark Side of the Force. It was my friends and my brother that pulled me back to the light."

"I lost a companion that I had for many years in my travels. She meant a lot to me. She taught me how to be more human than I was acting. I owe a lot to her, and now she's gone forever, dead to this dimension," the Doctor replied sadly.

Jaina asked, "What do you mean, dead to this dimension? Did she end up in some alternate dimension where you'll never see her again?"

The Doctor started at how on-the-mark Jaina was with her guess, but merely nodded in response.

Jaina then suggested, "My father and my uncle are looking for other habitable planets outside of our galaxy. Can you take us to them? I think that might help you _and _help them in their mission. Whaddya say?"

The Doctor thought about it for a second, then lightened up and said, "Sure! I'd love to help out! Can we get this ship inside the TARDIS first?"

Han, Luke, and the Doctor worked to get the _Falcon_ inside the TARDIS, and the Doctor put in some space-time co-ordinates. He turned on the engine of the TARDIS and took off to Earth.

* * *

When the TARDIS landed, the small group went outside to find a beautiful city that looked slightly different from Coruscant. For one, there were no flying cars. For another, the buildings were rectangular instead of curvy. The Doctor announced, "Welcome to London, England, on the planet Earth in the solar star system in the Milky Way. Probably a bit different from what you're used to, but I'm sure you'll love it!"

The group didn't realize that a statue just above the building across the street was watching them intently, especially the Doctor. _If it could move_, it thought, _it would come down on them quicker than they could blink_.

* * *

The Doctor had a feeling that they were being watched, but ignored it and gave the family a grand tour of London. All went fine until Ben went missing. They were by a church that, at first sight, had two angel statues on either side of the door. Now there were only one on each side. The Doctor knew then that something was terribly wrong. "Um, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm getting a feeling that there's someone out to get us."

Luke agreed, saying, "Ben's missing, and now there's only two angel statues on that building. There was four before."

The Doctor paled, his hearts racing fast. He whispered, "Weeping Angels."

"What are those?" Jacen asked.

"Deadly creatures that can kill you faster than you can blink," the Doctor explained sounding genuinely scared for his lives. "They look like angel statues if you look at them, but look away or blink, they will move faster than you can believe."

"I thought that coming here was a bad idea," Han voiced aloud.

Luke merely said, "We need to find Jacen. Do you have any ideas on where the Angels might've taken Ben?" he asked the Doctor.

"A few, but they are all very dark, easy ways for us to get killed," the Doctor replied frankly.

"Let's go then!" Jaina said.

* * *

Ben slowly came into conciousness, wondering where he was. He heard a big clock chime the hour, and found his bearings. From the tour the Doctor gave the group, Ben figured himself near Big Ben, the big clock in central London. He tried to reach out with the force to find his cousins and his father, but the presences of the Angels kept him from doing so. He then sent out a Force homing beacon to try and help his father find him faster.

* * *

Luke felt a disturbance in the Force, and reached out to find the source. It was a little garbled, but he found the relative area where Ben was: central London, around Big Ben.

"Doctor," Luke said, "I have a good lead as to where Ben is." When asked where, Luke answered, "Central London, around Big Ben."

"Let's start there, then," the Doctor said.

* * *

They searched for an hour or two, but couldn't find Ben. Luke, Jacen, and Jaina reached out with the Force, searching for Ben's Force signature. Jaina, who was closest, found it first. The group followed her to a building, then to its basement. Luke, Jacen, and Jaina activated their lightsabers, which the Doctor regarded with admiration. Leia, Mrs Skywalker, and Han lit their lumas, adding extra light. The group soon found Ben, who just watched intently behind the group. The group went out carefully, deactivating lightsabers and lumas when they exited the basement.

They quickly ran as fast as they could, but found that the TARDIS was surrounded by Weeping Angels. "Oh, no," the Doctor breathed with fright, "they've got the TARDIS."

Luke thought hard, then decided on something that the Doctor wouldn't condone: he, Jacen, Jaina, and Ben would lightsaber the Angels while the others ran into the TARDIS and secured it. Then the Jedi would run inside and the Doctor would get them out of there. When he made the proposal to the Doctor, the Doctor said, "Go ahead. We've got to get out of here."

They put the plan into action and quickly escaped.

* * *

The group landed back in their own galaxy, and the Doctor promised that he would be back to have further adventures with them. The group waved goodbye as the TARDIS whooshed out of sight. In its place was the _Millenium Falcon_. Han looked over it and said, " I'm gonna kill him." When Luke asked why, Han simply replied, "He scratched my ship." Every one laughed.

* * *

**Hope you liked this story! more to come and soon! please review!**


End file.
